Sonic Fan Character Multiverse Generator (Trisell) (Guide) (Information)
Introduction Welcome to the Sonic Fan Character Multiverse Generator. This is a format/guide to creating locations and specific elements to those locations in your Fan-Version of the Sonic the Hedgehog Multiverse. This is not meant to limit or specify what you can or cannot include as part of your Multiverse and sub-aspects. It is simply a form designed to make the process of generating and detailing various aspects of your areas easier and faster. You are free to add your own elements to this guide but please remember to credit it accordingly as “Created by Trisell Chronos” so that others can find this guide base more easily. This base form can be used to express details of a location’s culture, beliefs, military, landmarks, and specific individuals, but it is primarily focused on informing the location first. There are different levels of Locations. The overarching location is the multiverse itself, but as it is so vast and applies to one general area, it will not be included for this guide, only the contents of the multiverse. Different sections of this guide may or may not apply to your specific guide. For example, you may have a single planet with a single government instead of multiple planets and multiple countries and governments on those planets. Thus, you would not include a Space-Union, Galaxy, or Solar System in your guide as they do not apply. This is entirely permissible and logical. The general pyramid is as follows. Zone The Universe within one reality. This includes whatever planets and specific anomalies that apply to this version of the universe specifically. Galaxy Any multiple sets of planet groups within their own solar system that are part of a larger group of other solar systems. Solar System Any multiple set of planets within a group that are part of the same cluster of space, unified in location by some kind of anomaly (such as the sun). Space-Union Any joined set of planets part of a united like-minded group regardless of the distance each planet is from each other. NOTE: As the continuity of the Sonic planet (Mobius) is canonically a future version of the planet Earth in most versions Sonic the Hedgehog (including but not limited to the games and the Archie comics), if your planet in use currently is meant to be a version of Mobius, please keep this information in consideration. You are free to edit it as you see fit to whatever means regardless. Planet A single location of mass in the Universe that is not connected to any other mass. It can be joined planets, a space-station large enough to house a population, or any other kind of singular mass of life-supporting matter. Country A specific part of a mass classified as “planet” which is separate from any other part of the planet, separated by government and political status, among other things if possible, but under a singular government. (This may not apply if any government is already in control of the entire planet or any larger category.) State A section of a country separated by the sub-governmental system of the larger power, not independent of the country, but under the role of sub-rulership set up by the higher government. City Smaller sections of a state which have sub-forms of the sub-government system, not independent of the country or state, but under the role of sub-rulership set up by the higher government. Sub-City Area Sections of a city distinguished by the type of landscape and architecture that differs from other sections. Such areas would include Suburban counties, Downtown areas, in-city mountain ranges, and so on. Specific Areas Any part of a city or higher form of area that is unique and specific to itself in its role and/or location. Such areas include neighborhoods, prisons, company buildings, schools, Churches, and so on. These areas can be as large as neighborhoods and as small as a single point in land that holds significance such as a swing-set in someone’s backyard. This is the lowest form of location applicable in categories. Different applications can be added to locations, such as names of governments, recorded events, items in a specific location, and so on. Below is a list of possible applications one can add to locations for additional information. Origin This can apply to any location as the starting point of it. Population This can apply to any location but is more specific to a community rather than any business or institution. It includes the amount of people as well as types. Culture The norms of the area/society. This can apply to any location but is more specific to a community rather than a business or institution. Languages The various words spoken, phrases, slang, alphabets, etc. Clothing styles Different areas of bodyware. Government This includes how large the government is, how much influence it has on the public, and different branches it controls. It can only apply to a community, not an institution or business as those would be sub-groups of a government. Militia This extends to the different types of defense and offense groups, their sizes, and influence. It can apply to any group but is usually specific to governments. Prosperity The wealth, peace, stability, and overall amount of positivity in an area. This can apply to any group. Crime This includes any form of illegal activity throughout, including in-society rebellions and terrorist organizations. This only applies to communities. Businesses and institutions would classify any wrong-doings under rules. Relations This can apply to any group, and includes allies, enemies, and involved neutral parties. Significant items Anything that has importance to present or past. This can apply to any group. Significant historic moments Any point in a location’s history that was noteworthy. This can apply to any group or item.. Significant Individuals Any person from past or present who hold a significant position or action in relation to the location or item. This can apply to any group or item. Properties The elements and composition of anything, from a location, item, or even person. System of time How seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and so on are titled and lengthened. This generally only applies to a world or higher, but can apply to any location or group. SUGGESTIONS If you have anything you would like to add to this guide, please feel free to in the comments. God Bless, Eat Pie and Prosper ~Tak Category:Guides Category:Sonic Fan Character Multiverse Generator